An Unexpected Arrival
by OctaviaKeybearer
Summary: A POV of Nico Do Angelo and another person! Sorry, Solangelo shippers, this Fic isn't for you! Anyone who likes a straight Nico, Enjoy! I'm not good at summaries, but the story is good! (In my opinion)


(Hello, people who probably don't read my stuff! If you could, when you read my stories, please review them! I won't take it personally if you criticize, but be polite, and no swearing please! Anyway, hope you enjoy! Love, OctaviaKeybearer ;)

"I don't see why I have to go to school. It's worthless." I grumbled. Will had practically dragged me out of bed this morning to get ready. "Come on, Nico. You've gotta get out of the camp sooner or later. At least I'm going with you. You won't be alone." I sighed.

"Sure. I guess." We got to the school, and walked inside. He looked at his schedule. "We've got completely different classes. I guess I should go find my first one. See you at lunch." I nodded, and he ran off. I looked at my own schedule. First class: Homeroom, room 102. "Where the Hades is room 102?" I muttered.

I walked around, trying to find the classroom, not paying any attention to my surroundings. I ran into someone, and fell. "Hey, watch where you're-" I stopped short. I had run into a girl about Fifteen, like me. She had long, Pitch Black hair Falling past her waist, Blue-Green eyes, and a slim face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She got to her feet, and offered me her hand. I took it, and she pulled me up. She had a strong grip, and you could see her slight muscle when she flexed. She felt familiar somehow, even though I knew I had never met her.

I looked at what her T-shirt said, and couldn't contain my laughter. It was black, and had a white logo that said, 'Save the chubby Unicorn' with a picture of a Rhino.

"Hmm. 'bout everyone at school has seen this shirt. You must be new." I nodded. "Yeah. I'm starting today." She tilted her head, and put a hand on her hip. "What's your name, Skulls?" I scowled. "Skulls?" She seemed Unphased by my glare. Most of the time it sent people running.

"I call 'em like I see 'em." She held out her hand, and I took it. "Nico. Nico di Angelo." She nodded her head. "The Angel. That's what it means, right?" I was shocked. No one had ever guessed my name correctly before.

"Uh, yeah, actually. It does. How did you know that?" She shrugged. "Eh, I know a little. Some of my family immigrated from Cicily. My heritage is kinda all over the place."

"Do tell." She smiled. "I'm Irish, German, and Italian, With some Indian mixed in."

"Cool."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"What's your Heritage?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Italian. Fluent in the language, too. My mom taught me when I was little."

"I know a little German, but not very much. Anyways, it was nice meeting you. I've gotta get to class." She turned to leave. "Oh! Can you tell me where room 102 is?" She looked at my paper.

"We've got all the same classes. Just stick with me." She started walking, and I followed her. Soon, we got to room 102. "Thanks." She smiled. "No prob. Tell me if ya need anything." Homeroom. "Hello, everyone. We have a new student, it seems. Nico, will you stand up?"

"Can you tell us something about you?" I scowled. "I'm Nico do Angelo. I like to read, sometimes." I sat back down. "Thank you. Now, we're going to..." I zoned out, and put my head on the desk. When the bell rang, I stood up, and I walked over to the girl. "Hey, I never actually got your name." She smacked her forehead.

"Agh, Dummkopf. I'm sorry, I always forget these things. It's Ella. Ella Rubis." I nodded. "What's our next class?" She put her hands behind her head. "Uh, Science." We got to the classroom, and when the teacher passed out the tests, I groaned.

"Great. I don't know any of this crap." I muttered. I wrote down some answers I thought were correct, and handed it in. "Alright, I'll give you your graded tests on friday. You are dismissed." After that was English, which I failed miserably at.

We went to lunch, and I found Will. "Hey, how'd your classes go?" He asked. "I don't know. Fine, I guess." He turned to Ella. "Who's this?"

"This is Ella Rubis. She's in all the same classes as me. Ella, this is Will Solace." She waved. "Nice to meet ya, Will!" He grinned.

"Didn't think you'd find someone so upbeat, Nico. C'mon, let's go find a table." Ella's face lit up. "You wanna sit at mine?" Will looked at me.

"You wanna?" I shrugged. "Sure. Lead the way, Ella." She walked to a table by a window, and sat down. "Where are you from?" She asked. "Well, I'm from Italy, and I think Will has lived here his whole life, Right?" He nodded. "Where are you from?"

"Florida. Can't remember living anywhere else. It's nice here, though. Thought about any jobs after High school?" "Uh, I haven't. Will?" He smiled. "I'm going to a medical school. I'm going to be a doctor. I graduate a year and a half before you guys do." He ruffled my hair, and I glared at him.

"Don't do that. It's annoying." Ella laced her fingers together, and rested her chin on them. "So… How long have you been dating?" She asked calmly. We both looked at her, surprised. "Is it that obvious?" She shook her head.

"No. I'm very good at reading people. I can tell the difference between how someone really feels, and if it's a facade." Will tilted his head. "Can you read me?" She nodded.

"You're easy. You act happy and organized around everyone, but on the inside, all your feelings are jumbled up in one big mess. You don't know what to do. So, you keep up the act that everything is fine. I won't say anything else in front of Nico, don't worry.

Will looked shocked. "That's... Spot on. How did you do that?"

"Don't know. I just can." He turned to me. "Can you read Nico?" She looked at me. "Hmm. He's a bit harder." I put my arms on the table. "This is ridiculous." She spoke up.

"You push people away, hiding your feelings. You think having feelings is a weakness, so you pretend you don't have any. You're neglected, and prefer to work alone. I'm guessing when you were younger, you lost someone very important to you."

Her words shattered me. She was right, of course. "How... How did you..." She rolled her eyes. "I already told you, I don't know. I just can." Will changed the subject. "How are your grades?"

"I don't know. Not very good, I suppose. I usually get C's in Science, a D in English, straight A+ in History, A+ in Gym, B- in Homeroom, A- in Math, and... That's pretty much it. Sometimes I get an F in English, but it's usually a D." He nodded. "Why do you get a low grade in English?" She sighed.

"Dyslexic. Can't read very well. ADHD, too." ADHD, and Dyslexic. Like a Demigod. I looked at Will, and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. "What are your parents like?" He asked.

"My Mom died when I was little, and my Dad stepped out, I guess. I live with my Aunt and Uncle. They took me and my sister in."

"Does your Sister have the same Father as you?" She shook her head. "No. Different relationship. They got divorced, and then She met my Dad." I could tell She was a bit Bitter on the subject.

"What's your family like?" He sighed. "My Mom was a movie star, but she's gone now." She tilted her head."What was her name?"

"Naomi Solace. What did your Mom do?" She frowned. "I think... I think she was... A singer? I can't remember very well, but I'm pretty sure she was." I spoke up.

"Has anything strange ever happened to you?" She looked at me suspiciously. "Why are you both pumping me for information?" Will shook his head. "I'm not trying to."

"Yeah, you are. Eat your lunch, it's almost noon." She ordered. We both did. "Do I look like a goth? Is that why you call me Skulls?" I asked.

"You kinda give off an emo vibe, Yeah. Don't feel bad, though. I mean, I'm the weird kid who listens to 80s music and wears Demonia boots." I looked at her knee-high boots. They were holographic and dark purple. "They're nice boots." She shrugged. "I guess."

When we were done, Will left, and Ella and I walked through the halls. "What's next?" I questioned.

"History, then Math. Gym is the last class of the day." Gym. Wonderful. We sat down, and the teacher started writing things in the chalkboard. 'FIELD TRIP ON FRIDAY' It read.

He picked someone to pass out slips, and then started asking questions. He called on me a few times, and I was right on all of them. I mean, we were studying Italy, and the cultures they have there, so... Yeah.

We went to to Math soon after, and then into the Gym. The Gym teacher spoke in a gruff voice. "Alright, kids. Today, we're playing basketball. All of you go get changed into your Gym clothes." I walked over. "I don't have any Gym clothes."

"New kid, right?" I nodded, and He tossed me a key. "Now you do. Locker should have two sets in there. You shower after we're done." I walked into the guys locker room, and found the locker that matched the number on my key. I pulled out one of them, and took off my other clothes. Then I pulled them over my head.

I was wearing a baggy Gray T-shirt, and bright Red shorts. I put my other clothes into my locker, and shut it, turning the key. I stuffed it in my pocket. I walked out of the locker room, and back into the Gym.

"Alright, now the rules are the same as always. No hitting, no tripping other people, don't aim for anyone's face, and don't take it too seriously." The Two Captains were Ella and some other guy.

As they selected, he picked most of the guys. Ella picked me first, and the other few guys that were chosen were thin and didn't look very strong. All of the girls in class were on her team.

"Okay. We're gonna get out there, and we're gonna win, Right guys?" They all said yes in unison. "Uh, aren't we at a disadvantage? He's got all of the guys on his team. We have all the girls." She put a hand on her hip.

"Just watch, Oh Ye of little faith. We're the ones who've been practicing every day after school. The guys always beat us, so we've been working hard to get better. And we're gonna rub it in their faces when they lose."

"I haven't ever really played basketball before." She patted my back. "No worries. You'll get the hang of it." When the coach blew the whistle, the other team didn't know what hit them. Our team had the ball in a matter of seconds,and quickly scored.

They tried desperately to recover the ball, but couldn't. The girls kept passing it to one another. "Nico, Catch!" Ella threw the ball to me, while I dodged the people trying to grab me and passed to someone else.

It went on like that for the next hour, and the final score was 2 to 14, in our favor. I sat down on the bench, exhausted.

Ella plopped down next to me. "You okay there, Skulls?" I glared at her. "Don't call me that." She laughed. "Come on, have a little fun. You can make a silly nickname for me if you want."

I thought for a moment. "What's your full name?" She groaned. "Elrena Serephine Rubis."

"That's a nice name. Hmm... I can't really think of anything." She was staring into the distance. Her eyes were foggy. She looked at me. "Hm?"

"Your eyes Mist when you're distracted." "Oh. Sorry. My eyes do that." I went into the locker room and took a quick shower, and then left. I met up with Will in front of the school.

"So, how was it?" I shrugged. "I dunno. It wasn't as bad as I thought. What do you think of Ella?" He looked deep in thought. "Hmm. What's her full name? Did you get it?"

"Her full name is Elrena Serephine Rubis." Will gave a satisfied nod. "I definitely think she's a Demigod." "How can you tell just from her name!?" He scoffed.

"Honestly Nico, I would think you'd be a bit smarter. Her last name has Greek origins, and Her middle name means 'The fiery sun' in Greek. I don't think it's a coincidence. Plus, that stuff she did at the lunch table? That was really weird." I scowled. She had overstepped some serious boundaries when she did that.

Wait, what did she mean, 'I won't say anything else in front of Nico'!? "Will? What did she mean earlier? Is there something you're not telling me?" He looked uncomfortable. "Uh... I'll tell you later." I glared at him, but didn't push.

When we got back to camp, I went into the cabin I had all to myself and flopped onto my bed. "That was exhausting." I thought about Ella. "What if she is a Demigod? And if she is, who's her godly parent...?" Suddenly, I realized why she felt familiar. She gave off a Percy-ish kind of vibe.

We got to school the next day, and found Ella waiting up front. "Hey Skulls. I figured you still didn't know your way around." Will raised an eyebrow. "Skulls?" He questioned. I scowled. "Don't. Ask." He didn't. The day passed faster, probably because I was thinking. At the end of the day, Will and I were talking, and preparing to walk home.

"Listen. Any chance you get, gather information about her. If she is a Half-blood, the monsters will start coming after her soon. You might get more out of her, because you're her age." Will said. I was about to reply, but Ella walked in. "Hey, you guys wanna come over and play some video games?"

Will shook his head. "No, I'm gonna go home and study medicines. I'm sure Nico would LOVE to though, Right Nico?" I sighed. "Yeah, sure." She smiled brightly. "Great!" We walked to the front of the school, and Will said goodbye, but not before he privately told me to learn more about her. I told him I would do my best.

We started walking to her house. "How much farther?" "Uh, about four blocks. Don't worry, we'll be there soon." As we were walking, I noticed a figure following us. And he didn't smell human. Slowly, he was joined by more people. Or rather, monsters. Ella tensed. I could tell she saw them too. "How much farther?" I said quietly.

"Just up ahead. Two more blocks." She said through gritted teeth. I pulled her into an alleyway in an attempt to lose them, and walked faster. They sped up too. "Run." We raced forward, and just when I thought we lost them, a towering figure stepped in front of us. I looked behind us, and two more were blocking the only other exit.

Trapped.


End file.
